Project:Chat/Logs/24 August 2017
12:00 e 12:00 ok 12:01 Bored 12:01 Hm 12:01 *Waiting for TEM and TBOO-Y8 12:01 Still stuck in a box 12:01 *HELP_* 12:01 Working on a Reddit post lol sorry 12:01 hie 12:01 Havent been watching chat 12:01 Lool 12:01 (Are you sure you don't want to join the SR?) 12:01 wat did i miss 12:02 Not much 12:02 im srs 12:02 I am too 12:03 (TACO YOU ARE IMPORTANT TO THE SR 12:03 (PLZ JOIN( 12:03 *insert e here* 12:03 (What AC said) 12:05 (Fillygrooves kittens aren't even there) 12:05 (plz taco) 12:05 (PLZ) 12:05 (THEY ARENT THERE) 12:06 :( 12:06 my ass i didnt miss anything >.> 12:07 (Taco, the SR doesn't have to do with the RP) 12:07 (It's different) 12:08 Taco weren't u supposed to become an admin at one point? 12:08 Hmmmmm 12:08 I'm bored 12:09 M 12:09 Ugh 12:09 I wish I wasn't stuck in a box 12:10 You would cause terror if you weren't 12:10 @TEM Yes, but its beep postponed for got knows how long 12:10 nah boss cant rly cause harm 12:10 Well 12:10 Yeah 12:10 teh clones defeated him many times in the past 12:10 :3 12:12 Why can't I leave this place anyways? 12:13 You know why 12:13 Science or something 12:13 Yep 12:13 And also to keep people arround us safe 12:14 What do you mean? 12:14 (Please taco, join the sr even if he's not here, this is starting to get boring) 12:15 You will kill everyone if I save you 12:15 No 12:15 I wouldn't 12:15 maybe not everyone 12:15 but me 12:15 But if you let me anger build up by keeping me in here I must just destroy everything on the planet 12:16 Ugh... 12:16 After this, we'll erase your memory 12:16 No 12:16 Yes 12:16 Yiss 12:16 No 12:16 Yes 12:16 HERE COMES THE HAM BANNER 12:16 jk 12:16 Yes 12:16 Please don't 12:16 s i still dont understand why he doesnt implode and change bodies 12:17 (he can't, teamerz) 12:17 It doesn't work that way teamz 12:17 y cant he. 12:17 Because 12:18 because? 12:18 hi chop 12:18 Well 12:19 (hi chop sticks for your lips) 12:19 hai 12:19 Chomp 12:19 It's impossible to erase my memory or anything like that 12:19 Then... 12:19 Where's your brain? 12:20 What do you mean! 12:20 ?* 12:20 Where do you keep your memory 12:20 (face) 12:20 Um 12:20 It doesn't work that way 12:20 Yes it does 12:21 No it doesn't 12:21 *take notes* 12:21 Thanks for the information 12:21 Simple 12:21 He doesn't have one 12:21 Oh well, he can't remember anything 12:21 I can though 12:22 No wonder you're such an idiot 12:22 You don't have a brain 12:22 chapstec 12:22 Look 12:22 Fine 12:22 want a joke 12:22 I'll tell you 12:22 chapsteck? 12:22 are u on? 12:22 *unpossesses drone* 12:23 You see this yellow light at the middle of the swirling grey vortex? 12:23 What is it, your brain? 12:23 That's pretty much the brain 12:23 I see 12:23 smallPunch it 12:24 Go ahead, punch it 12:24 then, I know how to make you forget all of this 12:24 No 12:24 There's a way 12:24 See the computer screen? 12:24 I shouldn't have told you that 12:24 That's your mind 12:24 No 12:24 See the erase button 12:25 I can do it any time 12:25 ANYTIME 12:25 I can access brains 12:25 wtih techs 12:25 No 12:25 Yes 12:25 It's different 12:25 It's not really my brain I don't think 12:25 I can remove data 12:25 from anything 12:26 No 12:26 even if it's any kind of data 12:26 sDO it PENTAGOD 12:26 as long as it's memory 12:27 someone:pentagod without capa 12:27 caps 12:27 Um 12:27 I have more knowledge than you think 12:27 look dude 12:27 While I studied you 12:27 someone:pentagod (without caps x9999) 12:28 I learned what kind of brain you have 12:28 See? 12:28 Now I can remove all it's data 12:28 But, not now 12:28 Well 12:28 It won't work 12:28 Trust me 12:28 (stop) 12:28 It will work 12:29 don't worry 12:29 It will 12:29 . Not. 12:29 Work 12:29 Pfft 12:29 I know what kind of brain you have 12:29 Well 12:30 Somebody once tried to erase my memory with that exact same thing 12:30 It's not the same thing 12:30 Okay? 12:30 I pretended to have forgot so and so, and then I killed them 12:30 It is 12:31 Alright well, I barely talked cuz I was working, and now Im gonna go, sorry guys. :/ 12:31 Alright 12:31 That means I'll have to keep you here for now 12:31 Bye 12:31 What?! 12:31 As long as I don't figure out how to remove your memory, I will stay here 12:31 No 12:32 *you 12:32 Yes 12:32 Why? 12:32 Because I don't want you to kill anyone 12:32 I won't 12:33 (gtg 12:33 (bye) 12:33 (K) 12:33 (Gtg too) 12:34 (Gtg too too) 12:34 (jk) 12:34 bye 12:35 e 12:36 pokr 12:38 put an e in dat 12:39 pokre 12:47 epokr 12:47 Poker 01:27 hi grav 01:58 Hi 01:59 hi. 01:59 Is Grav active? 01:59 hes prob only gonna answer if zathsu shows up tbh 02:37 dead 02:38 uvery dead 02:38 uovery, very dead 02:38 hi chap 02:38 hai 02:40 hows lif 02:55 Chat's dead? 02:55 CHAT'S DEAD! 02:55 yep 02:55 Now I don't know what's better, the R- the SR I want to join but cant and cant even keep up with ro dead chat 02:55 Worse not better 03:14 Yo 03:15 hi 03:16 So SoS was right 03:16 Ded chat 03:17 yeh 03:17 its been ded for.. 03:17 at least 1h30 03:17 if not more 03:19 Oh 03:20 so uh 03:20 skye 03:20 hows life. 03:35 It's ok 03:35 oh 03:35 nice 03:35 Hey Big 03:35 hi 03:35 :3 03:35 hows life 03:36 yes 03:36 (triggered) 03:38 okey. 03:39 ye 03:41 so 03:41 anything new? 03:43 Not really 03:47 okey.. 04:09 play team fortress 2 now: http://store.steampowered.com/app/440/Team_Fortress_2/ 04:28 hi zathsu 04:28 Hey howdy hi hello 04:28 hows life 04:28 Buddy pal friend amigo 04:28 Oh 04:28 Yo 04:28 Good 04:28 nice 04:28 Gotta post Weekly Update 04:28 Just remembered lol 04:29 also im not sure but i think grav was waiting for u earlier 04:31 Oh 04:31 I need a name for the WU 04:31 Uh 04:31 Its about the merge ending, the tournament starting, and the administrator repurposing 04:32 Post-Merge Repurpose 04:32 Uh 04:32 no idea. 04:32 I want to just be like "At Last Onto Other Things" lol 04:32 Ok then 04:32 You have your title 04:32 Oh that does work! 04:33 :3 04:33 At Last! On To Other Things 04:33 What about "Moving On To Brighter Things" 04:33 ;) 04:33 Ye that works too 04:34 c="grey"Waiting... 04:37 Or: First Post-Merge Wiki Update 04:38 Eh thats lame 04:38 Ok then 04:38 Called it "To An Even Brighter Future" 04:38 YAY 04:38 okei. 04:39 Aaaand the chat is ded? 04:39 semi ded 04:39 Oh 04:39 :| 04:39 No 04:39 Not ded 04:39 We were legit just talking 04:39 But you are 04:39 *cackles* 04:39 *i am not ded* 04:40 >:| 04:40 (shiny) 04:40 (shiny2) 04:40 (shiny3) 04:41 .-. 04:41 (rage) 04:41 (doge) 04:41 (triggered) 04:42 Are you sure you're not dead? 04:42 Spoooky 04:42 Boo 04:42 (ah) 04:43 rainbow spooku 04:43 Get redy 4 sum spook 04:44 SPOOKY SCHTUFF! 04:44 The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. 04:44 AHHHHHHHH 04:44 Not that... thing 04:44 sorry i went to far 04:45 "Long ago in a distant land, I, Aku, the shape-shifting Master of Darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil! But a foolish Samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me. Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future, where my evil is law! Now the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is Aku!" 04:45 Whar 04:45 What 04:45 Spooky schtuff 04:45 Hidden inside a smartphone, the bustling city of Textopolis is home to all emojis. Each emoji has only one facial expression, except for Gene, an exuberant emoji with multiple expressions. Determined to become "normal" like the other emojis, Gene enlists the help of his best friend Hi-5 and a notorious code breaker called Jailbreak. During their travels through the other apps, the three emojis discover a great danger that could threaten their phone's very existence. 04:46 (spooky) 04:46 Lol he noped the fuck out of here 04:46 Cool 04:46 I guess 04:46 xD 04:47 Lol 04:48 The pacer test just shows how physically weak you are. LAP 5: "GO ON WITH OUT ME BROTHER!" 04:49 I always hated the Pacer Test >_< 04:49 y is dat 04:49 who didnt? Well except for that one muscular kid that shows off but 04:50 Because Im not a runner 04:50 you're a layer? 04:50 Lel 04:51 (teamerzd) *stock laughter* 04:52 Well uhh 04:52 Hello skye agaim 04:52 Again* 04:53 :| 04:53 ? 04:53 My chat crashed 04:53 Woops 04:54 :| 04:54 Uhh 04:54 So.. 04:54 Mhm 04:54 Eh 04:54 M 04:54 Meh. 04:54 Brb lunch 04:55 Lunch its literally-*remembers time zones* oh yeah 04:55 Skye: "brb lunch" 04:55 Me: *stares at 11:55 PM on computer* 04:55 Lol 04:55 Tru dat 04:55 ●~● 04:55 >.>' 04:56 Archprophet 04:56 A RCHprophet 04:57 ar chprophet 04:57 Can you see it 04:57 Ar... 04:57 Hidden inside a smartphone, the bustling city of Textopolis is home to all emojis. Each emoji has only one facial expression, except for Gene, an exuberant emoji with multiple expressions. Determined to become "normal" like the other emojis, Gene enlists the help of his best friend Hi-5 and a notorious code breaker called Jailbreak. During their travels through the other apps, the three emojis discover a great danger that could threaten their phone's very existence. 04:57 chprophet 04:57 *slap* 04:57 HEEEE 04:57 ow 04:57 ;-; 04:57 :/ 04:57 *healing magics Big's face* 04:57 wo 04:57 *petting magics on zathsu's tail* 04:58 Oh yeah you have a tail now. 04:58 oooooooooooooooooosmalloooooooooooooooooooverysmallooooooooooooooooooooo 04:58 ;~; 04:59 verysmall ;-; 04:59 *pets big with other hand* 04:59 Ew. 04:59 :3 04:59 hiss 05:00 u r a cat too :0 05:00 :0000 05:00 Seems legit 05:00 Well Big appears to be just a cat 05:00 Im better than that ;3 05:00 this is canon now. 05:00 *rubs against Teamerz* 05:00 Hisss 05:00 cute. 05:00 *continues petting both* 05:00 *aggressively rubs teamerz* 05:01 *static* 05:01 <.<' 05:01 im going to keep petting :3 05:01 *poofs up and floats to the ceiling* 05:01 :| 05:01 :o 05:01 *falls deeper into relaxation trance* 05:02 well now that my other hand is free.. 05:02 *makes wierd movements in the air* reeeEEEEEEE 05:02 *pets zathsu's tail and ears* 05:02 :| 05:02 careful up there 05:02 8| 05:02 *almost overwhelmed with ecstasy* 05:03 roow 05:03 Rooow 05:03 wait.. 05:03 RooooooOOOOOOObigOOOOOOOW 05:03 if i clone myself i could use 4 hands to pet you.. 05:04 Help meh 05:04 idk haow 05:04 am i supposed to grab a ladder 05:04 AHH THE FAN 05:04 o. 05:04 AHHHH 05:04 uh 05:04 *gets thrown around* 05:04 >_>' 05:04 REEEeeeEaeeEE 05:05 *turns fan switch off* 05:05 ree 05:05 :3 05:05 okey just drop down now 05:05 I am propeller cat 05:05 okey.. 05:06 *falls down anyway* 05:06 :| 05:06 Meow see 05:06 *has lost focus on situation as the petting makes me stop thinking about anything else* 05:06 *stahps petting* 05:06 H-huh? 05:06 Catsu A N G E R Y 05:07 you already sleep enough per ady 05:07 day* 05:07 :c 05:08 ... 05:08 dont make dat face 05:08 *big eyes* 05:08 :c 05:08 big8c 05:08 ok ok fine >-< 05:08 *gently pets tail* 05:09 >O< 05:09 is this enough for you to not fall asleep 05:09 Brb 05:09 Yes... 2017 08 24